1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing advertising effectiveness ratings.
2. Description of Related Art
Advertisements for products and services are often distributed to purchasers through many different methods such as by radio, television, newspaper, etc. Often, advertisement outlets include a telephone number that an interested purchaser can call to inquire regarding the advertised product or service. However, there is currently no method for assessing advertisement outlet effectiveness based on prospective purchaser responses through the telephone switching network. Thus, there is a need for providing a device and method for determining advertising effectiveness based on telephone responses.